What Happend to me?
by ProfessorRebeccaBlack
Summary: Please Read and Review Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

All translations will be at the end of the page

My name is Hermione Jean Granger and this is the story of how my life changed all of a sudden over the summer and during this my last year of Hogwarts but more about now later first let me tell you what happened this summer.

-Flash Back-

It had been almost a month since the end of the war Harry and I sat in the Gryffindor common room suddenly,

"Hey Hermione!" Harry all but yelled as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry Harry did you need something?" I asked looking up at him with a small smile.

He chucked and rolled his eyes "Why am I not surprised? Well I asked what you were planning on doing this summer now that the war is over? What are you reading?"

I chuckled "It's called Flowers in the Attic its actually quite interesting it's by an American writer by the name V.C. Andrews and as for what I'm doing this summer, I don't know yet I'm probably going to try and find my parents." Just then Ron and Ginny came into the now crumbled and dusty Gryffindor common room tears still falling from their eyes but smiles on their faces.

Ginny spoke first "Hermione..." Harry and I look at her with worry on our faces.

"Was right." Ron finished I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"So, their awake Remus, Tonks, Fred and all the others?" Harry asked standing up and hugging Ginny all she did was nod and begin crying. I stood and ran out of the room ignoring Ron as he called after me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me toward the area where the Slytherins injured were being kept. I stopped in the doorway to catch my breath before opening the door and entering, I ignored all the gasps and muttering as I walked through the room and up to his bed and sat next to him I grabbed his hand tears forming.

"Hermione?" he asked groggily, blinking and rubbing his eyes like he couldn't believe it was me.

"Hey oh my gods, how are you feeling?". I ask placing my hand on his head to check if he had a fever.

He sighed "Uhg, I have a bloody headache I thought we agreed it was best if people here didn't know we were related?" Grabbing my hand, he held it close to his chest and breathed deeply smiling at me.

I scoffed "Does it look I care right I about lost my Uncle... Severus, I...". I broke down in tears and laid my head on his chest I could hear the gasps and the questions asking what was going on but I didn't care my uncle was safe and sound.

I felt a hand touch my back and I heard his voice "Shhh Mia shhh everything's OK now shh." I laid there a good 15 to 20 minutes before sighing and standing.

"I should be heading back I still need to see everyone else". I whipped the tears away with my free hand, He smiled still holding on to my hand.

"Alright Mia thank you for coming to see me." He said releasing my hand.

"Of course, uncle tell (1) Draco, Pansy et Astoria Que Je Leur manqué et J'espéré les Voir Bientôt Je T'aime " I whispered to him in are native tongue.

"Sure Mia." He replied before falling asleep I left tears still streaming down my face. I walked into the great hall looking around till I found the Weasleys. Ron hugged me tightly when I walked up to them I looked at all of them that where surrounding the bed and smiled then I looked down at the bed.

"Hey Hermione." Fred said groggily grabbing my hand. "What took you so long huh?" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry Fred I had to use the loo." I chuckled and then sighed "I'm glad you're OK Fred you gave us all a scare". I kneeled to be closer to him.

He gripped my hand tightly. "I hear I have you to thank for me being awake you recognized the spell?" He smiled

"Yeah thankfully. It was an ancient Hungarian curse". I said squeezing his hand noticing he was begin to fall asleep again.

"Good night Fred". I sighed and then lend over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing and hugging the Weasley's who had become like a second family to me. Heading over to Lupin's and Tonks's beds I saw Harry was sitting in between them. "Hey Harry did I miss talking to them?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and looked up at me. "Yeah Hermione you did."

I sighed "Dang I was hoping to talk to them before I have to leave please tell them I'm sorry I missed them?"

Harry looked at me confused "You're leaving already?"

I sighed and looked down and away from him "Yeah I have to go find and restore my parent's minds if me la nonna hasn't already." I looked back up to see Harry staring at me in confusion and sorrow.

"You're nonna?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I chuckled a bit and explained to Harry that la nonna meant grandmother in Italian.

"You see my father in half French half British but one summer while visiting Italy he met my mother who was born a squib so you see Harry truthfully I'm a half-blood but since my mother is none magical she thought it best if I was raised as a muggle. Do you understand?" I rapidly explained and chuckled looking at Harry.

Harry's face showed nothing he simply nodded his head and murmured "Sort of."

I sighed and chuckled "I'll explain it better later maybe I won't have to if you give it a few minutes to sink in I'm sure you'll understand." I lend forward and gave him a hug.

"I hope you have the best of luck in you mission to find your parents." he grunted as I hugged him I smile and told him thank you before heading to the floo, I took a deep breath grabbed a handful of floo powder and in a crisp clear voice I flooed myself to the Scrivi Manor. I step out of the floo and look around suddenly I hear someone clear their throat and I immediately freeze I turn slowly and become face to face with my father and mother. I stare at them in complete shame.

"Please before you get mad- My father held up his hand telling me not to say another word I looked at the two of them in shock.

"Hermione it's alright we understand why you obliviated us now don't get me wrong we're by no means happy you did but we are also not mad at you." My mum choked out tears streaming down her face as she hugged me tight my father joined the hug darn near crushing me.

"I'm just glad to know that my princess is safe. What about your uncle is he..." Dad held me out to look at my face his eyes wide with slight fear.

"Uncle Severus is fine dad same as always" I chuckled at that last bit. Just then a male voice that could only belong to one person called my nickname that only one person dared to call me,

"MIMI!" Shouted my Uncle Antonio as he ran toward me,

"Uncle Toni!" I shouted back as I was wrapped in bear hug he sat me back down on my feet and smiled.

"(2) Ragazza my how you've grown it seems like only yesterday you were 4 years old riding around on my back like I was a pony". I began to laugh and then I saw her, the second most important woman in my life she stood in the door way smiling at us all tears in her eyes.

In a thick Italian accent she cried "It is good to see (3) mia famiglia all together again Mione it has been to long (4) signorina and look at you your too skinny to (5) magro my child come..." she motioned for all of us "Come I just finished dinner and tonight we are going to dine as a famiglia." We all walked into the dining room I sigh when I saw all of the foods my nonna made there where dishes like bruschetta with fresh tomatoes and buffalo mozzarella, tomato, and pesto tarts for some appetizers she made my favorite chicken dish chicken piccata for a side she made pasta puttanesca along with pasta alla carbonara and for dessert she made three different ones' almond biscotti smoked cannoli and tiramisu.

"Well come on sit down so we can say our blessing and then we can get to eating!" Nonna exclaimed as she sat at the head of the table my father and uncle sat on either side of her my mother next to my father and I sat next to my uncle and then we all joined hands and spoke our blessing. (6) "Signore ti ringraziamo per il cibo che hai fornito per godere e vi ringraziamo che tutta la nostra famiglia e qui un dio sicuro e sano ci benedica".

After dinner the men adjourned to the living room while my mom, nonna and I went to do dishes. When we got dishes done we all sat around the breakfast nook my nonna let out a long sigh before turning to me I waited for the yelling to start but instead she simply hit my arm before asking me how I could be so stupid. "Nonna I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything else with me disappearing and the death eaters killing all muggle families with muggle born witches I was worried for their safety nonna." I exclaimed rubbing my arm.

My mother looked at me in shock and sadness "Did you really think your father and I couldn't take care of ourselves?" She asked hurt emanating from her voice.

"Mum it's not like that I love you I wasn't thinking clearly I was soo worried I did what seemed like a sure-fire thing." My father and uncle came in then, Uncle Toni spoke

"Mimi that's a good reason but why didn't you just send them here we could have protected them I've been protecting Izzy since she was little you know this." I began to cry again they all hugged me and sighed.

1 French (Draco, Pansy, and Astoria that I miss them and hope to see them soon I love you)

2 Italian (Girl) 3 (My family) 4 (young lady) 5 (skinny) 6 (Lord we thank you for this food that you blessed us with and God I thank you that my family is back together safe and sound amen)


	2. Chapter 2

Translations at the end of the chapter

Two months later:

"Woo, Woo" A true owl landed on my window sill I took the note it had in its beak and fed it a treat before heading to my desk and opening the note it was from Draco:

 _ **Dear** **Hermione** ** _,_ you missed my father's and my trials I was acquitted and all charges dropped thanks to Potter verifying for me and, my demanding I get a ****previse** **test when they extracted the memory of the night that I received the dark mark it showed that my mother was threatened to be killed. However, my father was given life** **due** **to not only being a death eater of his own free will but for the** **abuse, he put me and my mother through for years my mother is hoping to come and visit you guys, however,** **Astoria will be with us. I proposed to her a week ago after her** **parents'** **trials they were both convicted and sentenced to life in** **Azkaban** **same as my father so she's been living with us our wedding is next summer she said she wants to graduate from Hogwarts before we marry. We miss you Mione and hope to see you soon.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Draco.**_

I smiled and thought it was about time he'd have loved Astoria since they were eight years old. Holding the note, I rushed from my room at my nonna's house and, all but ran to the living room where my mum, dad, and nonna were sitting.

Dad spoke first when he saw how heavy my breathing was "Hermione (1) enfant calm yourself." He reached out and rubbed my shoulder.

"Sorry daddy but I just got this note from Draco I think you all should read it". I pass the note to my dad who read it out loud.

My nonna smiled "About time that boy did something I always liked that girl, and it's about time that someone helped that family I always told Narcissa that Lucius was a (2)bastardo but did she listen to me no she went and married that poor excuse of a man and look at what he caused her nothing but (3) vergogna and (4) guaio". My nonna began to rant until my mum yelled,

"Mamma Mom MADRE!"

"What!?" My nonna asked clearly confused I started to laugh my mother just sighed.

"So. can they come?" I asked a big smile on my face.

"Of course, they can what are you stupido they are famiglia." My nonna sighed before heading to the kitchen to start lunch.

My father chuckled at this my mom turned to glare at him "You think this is funny Lucas let's see how much you like it when your sleeping on the couch! Hermione go and write Draco tell him that yes they can spend the rest of the summer here!" She snapped.

"Yes, mamma." I rushed from the room chuckling as I heard my father speaking in French pleading for my mother to change her mind. Back in my room, I grab some paper and my quill and quickly wrote to Draco.

 _ **Dear Draco my nonna says that of course you all can come spend the rest of the summer here after all your famiglia I hope to see you soon.**_

 _ **Love Hermione.**_

I put the note in an envelope addressed it to the Malfoy Manor and then gave it to the owl still sitting on my window sill I flopped back on my bed. This is going to be the best summer ever! Suddenly there was a knock on my door, "Mimi you awake?"

I chuckled "Yes Uncle Toni I'm still awake."

He opened the door with a sigh "Hey (5) piccolo I needed to ask your opinion about something (6) molto importante."

I patted the bed for him to sit "What is it, Toni?"

He took a deep breath "I was wondering if you would be against me (7) corteggiamento or as you kids say dating Narcissa I've known her since she was five and I've always had a (8) schiacciare on her." He looked at me worried

"Have you asked mum yet what she thinks about you dating her friend?" I asked intrigued by his confession.

He chuckled at this "Your mamma is mad at me because I waited too long to ask her out before she even met Lucius so trust me she has no objections I just was worried you'd be mad at me for going out with your friend's mamma."

I smiled at him "Of course I'm OK with Uncle Toni as long as you make her (9) contento." He hugged me and thanked me before heading out later that night after dinner I got a letter from Draco saying they would be there in three days. I let my nonna and mum know before heading to bed smiling and happy to be spending my summer with two of my best friends.

Translations:

French: 1 child

Italian: 2 bastard 3 shame 4 trouble 5 little one 6 very important 7 courting 8 crush 9 happy


	3. Chapter 3

Translations at the end of the chapter.

Three days later:

I waited anxiously by the chimney for them to floo in, I spent the last three days fixing up both of the guest rooms one for Narcissa and the other for Draco and Astoria. It was at lunchtime that we heard the doorbell rang I went to open it and was almost pushed to the floor by a very energetic brunette screaming my name as she tried to wrap me in a hug "HERMIONE!" I was thankfully able to balance myself before hugging her back.

"ASTORIA! I thought you all were flooing in" I asked stepping back slightly a gruff voice huffed

"Do you two mind this stuff is heavy." We both chuckled as Draco carried in the luggage Narcissa followed in after. My mothers and Narcissa's greeting was almost as deafening as Astoria's and mine was. Draco sat down the luggage at the end of the stairs before turning to me with open arms which I happily threw myself into.

"HMM, I've missed you, Mione," Draco said kissing the top of my head

"And I've missed you, Dray." I sighed before letting go and hugging Cissa.

"Oh, I miss these hugs." she sighed.

"I've missed you to aunt Cissa." I sighed breathing in her sent she smelled just like peppermint it was my favorite because it reminded me of her.

She let me go and smiled at me "You've grown into quite the lady have you had your wizarding ball yet?" My mum shook her head and Narcissa gasped "Well she must have one how else will she be recognized as a witch of high society come we must start planning at once. Draco, Toni, Lucas dears please take our luggage to our respected rule Hermione, Astoria, Isabella Mrs. Scrivi Let's get to planning a ball no god daughter of mine is going to miss her coming of age celebration!" And with that she was head to the kitchen. We all looked at each other before chuckling.

"I wasn't joking!" shouted Narcissa we all shuttered but my nonna who continued to laugh at all of us but still headed to the kitchen. "Now let's start how old are you, Hermione?" Narcissa was eyeing me.

"I'm 17 I'll be 18 soon in August but you should know this being my godmother Aunt Cissa." I sighed and grumbled.

"Hermione!" My mother looked at me in shock.

"You apologize for that this minute (1) signorina." My nonna scolded

"No, it's fine she's right I should have remembered that," Narcissa said holding her hand up

"I'm just glad it's not too late for Hermione to have her wizarding ball," Astoria said wiping her brow before smiling me.

"What is a wizarding ball?" I asked causing two of the four women around me stared at me in shock.

Narcissa turned to look at my mother "How can this be how does she not know about the most important ball in a young witches' life?"

My mother looked at her a slight glare on her face. "Because we weren't sure she'd survive the war Narcissa." Hurt crossed Narcissa delicate features my mother immediately apologized "I wasn't blaming you Cissa it's just this last year has been hard on all of us here I realize it's been harder on you and Draco – Cissa held up her hand before my mother could continue.

"Let's not talk about anything sad all that we need to focus on is Hermione's big day now Hermione what the wizarding ball is well it's a ball for when witches or wizards come of age it's normally just before or on the witch or wizard's 18 birthday all of the highest members of the wizarding world's elite will be there and of course if you want them there the Weasleys and Potter may also come it is a traditional ball though so no modern music." she shot a glare at Astoria.

"Hey don't get mad at me my mother ordered the band!" Astoria retorted her hands in the air I chuckled softly and then an idea hit me.

"How about a masquerade ball? The theme could be fairy tale both wizard and muggle and everyone would have to wear a mask!"

Narcissa smiled and my mother clapped her hands together "Perfect!" she exclaimed.

"I love it! Oh, and Hermione and I can go shopping tomorrow for our gowns!" Astoria gushed as she hugged me I smiled and laughed slightly my nonna patted my back and told me it was a good idea before shooing us out of the room. My mother and Narcissa start looking at magazines and venues to have the party while I and Astoria went to find Draco who it turned out was in the garden. Astoria ran to him hugging him and kissing him. I smiled at the sight of them wishing I had a love like that.

"So, what is the theme of you ball eh?" Draco asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Fairytale masquerade," I answered still feeling proud of myself.

"Interesting well then I suppose I'm going to be dragged on some boring shopping trip in the nearby future." He teased.

"Yep, tomorrow". Astoria answered a wicked grin on her face an hour later my nonna called us in for dinner, we spent the rest of the night catching up until the three of us fell asleep in the living room on the couch.

Translation Italian (1) young lady


	4. Chapter 4

Translations at the end of the chapter

Three weeks later:

It was finally time and the house crawling with house elves and decorators Narcissa and my mother were shouting orders saying how this was wrong and that was wrong. We had already sent out invitations to every wizarding family in Europe and they were all coming we had gotten an orchestra and our costumes, I was being the little mermaid and to say my dress was stunning was, to say the least, according to Astoria, Pansy, and Ginny who were thankfully getting along. It was a sleeveless dress that started off a beautiful ocean green that faded into a light blue that faded to a purple around the feet and trail I paired it with a pair of sparkling purple heels and some blue starfish earrings my mask was a beautiful royal purple. The Weasleys had shown up three days earlier along with Harry, Remus, Tonks, and Pansy. Sadly when Harry and Ron saw Draco wands were pulled and threats ensued it took me almost an hour to get the three of them to lower their wands and then another to explain that up until the two of us turned eight how we had been the best of friends Ron exploded, as usual, all Harry did was stand there looking at me with slight hurt in his eyes thankfully about three hours later the three of them along with Ginny where out in the back playing some quidditch and today they were all laughing about the characters they had chosen to be Draco was being a dragon so his suit was green and made to look like dragon scales his mask was black. Harry was being Adam from beauty and the beast so his suit jacket was a beautiful royal blue with yellow trimming and his pants where black his mask was also a royal blue. Ronald was going to be Peter pan so his suit was green with a funny little hat with a red feather in it his mask was green as well. Astoria was a knight her gown was golden with a metal bodice that trailed off to a nice golden silk skirt her mask was a beautiful golden feather one. It was almost time for the ball and Astoria, Ginny and I were finishing up our makeup and hair Pansy was off in one of the guest rooms apparently, she wanted to keep her dress a surprise. "So, who are you being Ginny?" Astoria asked looking Ginny from head to toe she was wearing a deep red dress with a scarlet red mask with a cute little crown on top.

"Isn't obvious I'm the red queen". She giggled doing a little curtsy just then there was a knock on the door and in came my (1) Grand-mere Prince.

"Grand-mere!" I shouted running over to hug her.

"Oh, Hermione it's been too long (2) enfant oh how I've missed so much (3) mon petit". She said as she hugged me gently as not to mess up my make up or hair.

"Is Uncle Severus with you?" I asked looking hopeful suddenly I heard his voice.

"(4) Qui mon petit I am indeed here." I looked behind my grand-mere and there he stood in all of his glory.

"Uncle Severus!" I shouted as he entered the room and hugged him. When I stepped back I noticed he wasn't dressed up and frowned "Why aren't you dressed up uncle?"

He chuckled "I am I'm a wizard" he smiled and put on a black mask. I smiled and rolled my eyes it was just like him. Just then the orchestra started up which meant it was time to start the introductions first was the intimidate family then the richest family in the wizarding world which meant the Malfoy's and Harry then they introduced the second then the third all the way down to the Weasleys and then finally was my turn "And finally our witch of the hour Lady Hermione Jean Granger-Scrivi". As I descended the stairs claps and gasp could be heard over the music which had started to play /part of your world/.

"Hello and welcome to Scrivi manor thank you all for coming to this my introduction into your now mine as well this our world of high wizarding society." After I finished my speech there was a round of applause before the dancing began the first dance wasn't really one I was looking forward to so I stood in the background listening as the orchestra played /tale as old as time/ and watching as Draco spun Astoria, and as Harry twirled Ginny as my parents swayed back and forth I was shocked to see my Uncle Toni he was doing the waltz with Narcissa. I smiled and let out a sigh about an hour later and several dance partners including Fred Weasley and my Uncles Severus and Toni.

The part my Godmother didn't tell me about suddenly was happening she cleared her throat and clinked a glass of champagne "And now for the dance that all of you single young men and ladies have been waiting for the courtship dance! So, all of you gentlemen and ladies grab that lady or gentleman you've been dying to dance with and sweep them off their feet!" Suddenly I was surrounded by both men and women I shot a heated glare at Narcissa who simply shrugged and smiled before returning to the dance for with my Uncle Toni. I smiled when I caught a glimpse of my Uncle Severus leading a woman to the dance floor I noticed almost everyone was doing the quickstep so I thought I'd shake it up a bit I smiled slyly "So does anybody here know how to dance the Argentine tango?" I shot an eyebrow up as all but one man left he walked up to me.

He was tall and dark-haired his skin a light tan his eyes a bluish-gray the rest of his face was covered with a black mask all but his dazzling white smile he spoke to me in fluent Italian. "(5) Conosco la Danza la mia Piccola Sirena, ma tu o stai solo chiedendo in modo che tu possa sperare di mandarci tutti via?" I stood in shock for a minute before glaring at him.

"Of course, I know the dance I would not ask to dance a dance I do not know you insult me, sir!" I huffed crossing my arms.

He simply smiled and held out his hand before saying two simple words, "Prove it." and before I knew it he had lead me to the middle of the floor as we began dancing I felt like we were suddenly being watch but I did not care nobody insulted me and got away with it by the end of the dance I suddenly noticed that no one else was dancing because they had all stopped to watch me and the mysterious stranger who had swept me off my feet. "I apologize signora I was wrong and you dance well for a Sirena". He chuckled before leaving me breathless in the middle of the room suddenly I was surrounded by Ginny, Astoria and Pansy, who were all gushing about my handsome stranger.

"Wow, Hermione you sure know how to pick them." Pansy giggled it turned out she had chosen to be tinker bell to match Ron's Peter pan choice.

"Yeah who was that guy Hermione?" Ginny asked dragging me to the refreshment table. I shook my head a little my mind still a little fuzzy.

"I don't know I forgot to ask." I sighed Astoria gushed about how we should call him prince charming, I rolled my eyes at this and simply turned away from them, just then Narcissa announced that there was one last dance before the banquet the father daughter dance my father walked over to me and swooped me into his arms we danced a simply waltz that ended far too quickly for my father because that meant that his little princess had finally grown up, dinner was over in a blink of an eye and then it was time to say good bye to our guest I waited to see my mysterious stranger and yet he never came to the door, my nonna simply concluded that he must have used the floo or simply aperated to his home. I spent the rest of the night thinking about his beautiful eyes and the way he had danced ah! It was enough to make a girl go mad! The rest of the summer all two weeks of it where actual the saddest of my life not more the two days after my ball did we find my nonna dead in her bed her funeral was held a week later three days later I got a letter asking me if I wished to finish my education at Hogwarts of course I did, but I knew my life was changed forever now because now I was no longer Hermione Granger the muggle born witch who no one cared about I was Hermione Granger-Scrivi Heir to the Scrivi line less my Uncle Toni have a child but I was also Mistress of Scrivi manor as it turned out my mother didn't qualify as she had no magic and my Uncle Toni was busy courting Narcissa meaning he would soon become the master of Malfoy manor.

-three days later-

I sighed as I stepped on the train for Hogwarts the only things I had to look forward to were, well besides being able to be friends with all of my friends and being able to out my relation to Snape was the fact that I was Head Girl and there was a new class Child Development- End of flashback-

Translations

French 1 grandmother 2 child 3 my little one 4 yes

Italian 5 I know the dance my little mermaid but do you or were you just asking so you could hopefully send us all away?


	5. Chapter 5

Translations at the end of the chapter

The Hogwarts express was just as crowded as always if not more crowded by this year's 8th years it was surprising how many students had actually chosen to come back to Hogwarts, unfortunately Harry and Ron were not on that list sadly they had chosen to pursue careers as auroras and continue to hunt down the missing death eaters and other traitors in the war. I shoved my way to the back of the express to the heads cart thankful to find it empty glad to be alone for the first time since the summer started. I sat in the armchair near the only window and opened my book I was now on Seeds of yesterday the fourth book of the Dollanganger series by V.C. Andrews, the door opened but I didn't bother to look up from my book until the person who entered spoke. "Well if it isn't (1) la mia Piccola Sirena." I turned to stare into a pair of eyes I never thought I'd see again.

"It's you! And here I thought I'd seen the last of you". I huffed as I studied his face he had a strong jawline and slightly sunken eyes he had a heart shaped face, upon noticing that I was staring he smirked causing his dimples to show even more.

"See something you like Sirena?" He asked gesturing to himself I turned to look back into my book as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks I knew I was blushing.

"No." I said without looking at him "And my name is Hermione not mermaid." I added before returning to my book after about fifteen minutes of blissful silence there was a knock on the cart before Draco, Astoria, Pansy, and Ginny came busting in. I sighed as I stood to hug them one by one it felt good to be with my friends it felt better to know that they could be friends suddenly, I heard I deep Spanish voice that I knew only too well.

"So, what there's no love for me?"

I turned tears in my eyes as I flung myself into his open arms crying his name as he wrapped me in the biggest hug I had ever received "THEO!" he placed me down before kissing my forehead.

"How are you faring (2) mi Hermoso amour." I chuckled at his tease I knew that Theo only saw me as a little sister he truly had eyes for one woman.

I smacked his arm playfully "Now honestly Theo must you tease me like that what would Adrinna think?" just then another arm snaked around me and in a thick Irish accent my question was answered

"Hmm, I don't mind sharing if he doesn't (3) go halainn." I pushed away from the fiery-headed and who if not for her deep green eyes could have easily been mistaken for a member of the Weasley clan, I shook my head at her before Theo grabbed her from behind.

"Now, now amour you know Mia is straight." He reprimanded playfully.

She sighed "Well you can't blame a girl for trying." I looked over at my mysterious stranger he was staring at us a bit of interest sparkling in his eyes.

"So is there a reason you all bombarded me here in the heads private cart". I asked eyeing my circle of friends.

"Not really wait isn't that the guy you danced with at your party!?" Ginny suddenly exclaimed looking over at the man she had dubbed my prince charming I blushed again.

"Yes, everyone this is... you know you never told me your name," I said eyeing him questionably he shrugged.

"You never asked Sirena Zabini- he bowed- Blaise Zabini." He finished before grabbing my hand and laying a kiss on it.

"Sounds Italian so is this your first time at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked smiling big just then the conductor came to tell us that we would be at Hogwarts within the next 10 minutes, so off went my friends Ginny stopped to wink at me before rushing off to change into her robes. I turned to look at Blaise who had headed off to get changed I raised my wand

"(4) Sagum" and around me sprang a curtain so that I could change. I stepped out from behind the curtain a few minutes later to find Blaise was fully dressed I looked over his robes "So you're a Slytherin?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"And? Aren't you friends with quite a few Slytherins?" he crossed his arms.

"Hey, I never said there was anything wrong with it." I said stepping out of the cart "Come on we here!'' I called over my shoulder.

-At the great hall-

I sat next to Ginny who was smiling "Soo what was it like to finally meet your prince charming?"

I chuckled "Sorry Ginny no horny details for you." Ginny's smile faltered

"Ah I see so you're not into him is that it?" I shake my head

"I never said that Ginny" Just then McGonagall stood to make her announcement.

"Hello and welcome to our new students and a special welcome back to our war hero's now I would like to introduce our Head Girl Ms. Hermione Granger-Scrivi and our Head Boy Blaise Zabini Mr. Zabini is a transfer student from Durmstrang,-There was a cheer so loud I almost thought I was going to wind up deaf thankfully they quite quickly- "Now, here is your new teacher please give a warm welcome to our professor of child development Professor Rebecca Black."Everyone gave a warm welcome to the new professor before the headmistress continued her speech. "Now Ms. Black is indeed related to our British family, however, she is from America, now please enjoy dinner before adjourning to your respective dorms Ms. Granger-Scrivi and Mr. Zabini I would like to see you in my office after dinner." Suddenly the food appeared and people went about eating after dinner I met up with Blaise and headed to the Head Mistresses office. Once inside McGonagall asked us to both have a seat. "Now may I offer you a biscuit? -we both shook our heads- "Well then on to the rules as you know from your letters the Head boy and girl are technically not in one house but in all of the houses it is your duty to come up with the schedules for not only your rounds but for each of the prefects as well. Now if you would please follow me I will show you to your dorm." She smiled as she stood and headed out of her office followed by Blaise and me.

Upon coming to the portrait for our dorm McGonagall then informed us it was our job to come up with a password we both stared at each other before Blaise turned and said in Italian than in English "Anima or soul." The lady in the portrait looked at me for confirmation I simply nodded she then opened.

"Well then I will be leaving I will see you two tomorrow so that we can discuss the schedule I will help with the first one but after that, it is all up to you now please get some sleep." McGonagall then turned and left. I entered first and headed up the staircase to the right figuring it was just like the Gryffindor tower not even bothering to take a look around. I opened the door to find that I was indeed correct I quickly changed before falling onto the bed exhausted.

Translations:

Italian 1 my little mermaid

Spanish 2 my beautiful love

Irish 3 beautiful

Latin 4 curtain


	6. Chapter 6

Translations at the end of the chapter

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I groaned "Go away!" I heard a chuckle from the other side of the door. Within minutes the knock resounded, I groaned getting out of bed and stomping to the door I flung it open coming face to face with Draco, "What do you want Draco?" I exasperated tired and annoyed.

He simply shrugged "Well Blaise said you wouldn't get up when he tried waking you up and was wondering if I could?". I glared at Draco before slamming the door in his face I sighed and head for the closet before grabbing my school robes and getting dress, I looked around my room It was gorgeous the walls where golden the bed was a beautiful royal purple with a chestnut wood dresser. I sighed before opening my door and heading to the common room I stopped at the end of the stairs in aw, it was wonderful the walls were a lovely cream color the furniture was redwood the cushions where striped red and green. Sitting in the middle of the couch was Blaise his nose stuck in a book but that's not what surprised me what surprised me was that it was a muggle book.

As if he could feel me staring he smirked never taking his eyes off of the page he was on and asked: "What have you never seen a man read before?"

I crossed my arms and huffed "Of course I've seen a man read I'm just not used to seeing wizards read muggle books." He chuckled and closed his book and sat it on the coffee table and headed to the kitchen. I slowly headed to the table and snuck a quick peek at the title book

 _ **Lord of the Rings Fellowship of the Ring By J.R.R. Tolkien**_ I ran my hand across the spine the book had been read a lot the spine was in rough condition and the color of the book was beginning to fade, I jumped when I heard Blaise "So Sirena have you ever read it?"

"No, but I want to someday. How many times have you read this book?" I asked pointing at it. He simply shrugged

"Only a few times it belonged to my Grandfather he loved all of them my favorite is Return of the King." I smiled as I saw the joy glisten in his eyes as he talked about the book.

"I think now would be a good time to head to the great hall after all in less than twenty minutes it will be time for the first class of the day". I said heading out the door Blaise followed just as we entered the great hall Blaise broke the silence "So what's your first class?"

"Potions with Slughorn you?" I chuckled when he said he had the same class it didn't really surprise me much most of the classes the Gryffindor's had they shared with the Slytherins. We headed to our respected tables. As soon as I sat down Ginny began to hound me for information on how my first night with my 'Prince Charming' when I told her there was nothing to tell, she sighed and sunk into her seat before looking up, I turned to see Astoria, Pansy and Adrinna eyeing her hoping she'd gotten some details they could hopefully gossip about later, I laughed lightly when I saw Ginny shake her head and all of their heads drop. The rest of the day went pretty uneventful that is until the final class of the day it was on that was for all of the eighth-year students, but still, I was surprised to see so many people. I sat next to Astoria and Pansy who were busy gossiping only to stop when a voice sounded out "Alright everyone please quiet down". We all stopped to stare at our new Professor it wasn't hard to tell she was related to the blacks she had the same dark hair as the rest of her family the only difference was she had beautiful blue eyes instead of the Black families' signature brown or gray eyes.

"Alrighty now as you all know I am your new Professor Ms. Black do you have any questions?" As soon as she asked almost everyone's hands shot up "No I am not and never have been a death eater. Yes, I was indeed born here and Landon however upon discovery of my birth my mother was disinherited and so she fled to America with me so I went to Ilvermomy for my education." All but one hand lowered "Yes Mr..." She inquired

"Longbottom Ma'am I was wondering what's this class is about?"

Prof. Black sighed before explaining "This class Mr. Longbottom is about the development of a child over the next year you will be paired male/female and will be given a potion it will extract a single sperm and a single egg from each parent then for the next three months the child or children in case of twins will grow magically in an isolated "Womb" the egg will then be magically but sadly painfully reinserted back into the female. Then mother and father of said child/children will then spend the next 3 months caring for the child from the womb getting a checkup every two weeks and also growing in size, two weeks equals another month then at or around the final week the mother will give birth and then the parents will spend the next seven and a half month every month the child will grow by one year minus the last half month when they will turn eleven and be 'sorted'. Before anyone asks no the children are not 'real' they are simulated but will look and feel and act real right down to the fact that if you neglect them they can indeed catch a cold and even 'die' now are there any questions?" She asked and once again almost everyone's hands shot up. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Is this class mandatory?" He asked and quite a few of the hands that were up dropped. Prof. Black sighed "Yes I'm sorry to inform you that it is indeed mandatory for all returning eighth-year students next question Ms...?" She pointed to Pansy

"Parkinson ma'am how will it be decided who our partners are?" Again quite a few hands dropped. The Professor turned to reveal a small goblet on her desk, she tapped it "This, before you leave class each of you will write your names on a piece of paper and put it into the goblet tomorrow at the beginning of class it will start to shoot out two names at a time that will be your partner after your name is called you will head through that door in the back where you will receive your potion. Next question Mr..." She pointed to Blaise this time.

"Zabini Ma'am will we be expected to remain in our dorms or will we be housed with our respected partner?" The rest of the hands dropped and Prof. Black raised an eyebrow

"Yes, Mr. Zabini you will indeed be housed with your partner as we speak the Room of Requirement is being transformed into a gated community. Are there no other questions? No good please write down your names and adjourn to the great hall for dinner."

-At the great hall-

"Hermione how was your last period?" An inquiring Ginny asked smiling.

I sighed and shook my head "Some other time Ginny please it's just too weird." Ginny sighed but thankfully did not push farther I was thankfully able to eat in peace after dinner Blaise and I headed to McGonagall's office where we arranged the first month's schedule before returning to our dorm. I quickly said good night to Blaise before rushing to my room and falling on to my bed and shouting into my pillow. "(1) Merlin perche mi hai abbandonato!?" Before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Translations

Italian 1 Merlin why have you forsaken me?


	7. Chapter 7

Translations at the end of the chapter:

-The next day-

I was dreading the last class of the day but at the same time excited I didn't know which the dread or the excitement was worst, right now I stood outside the Defense against the Dark arts classroom, I took a deep breath before walking in. Snape glanced up at me from his desk before returning to grading the essays he had assigned. "What can I do for you Ms. Granger or do you prefer Ms. Scrivi?" He asked smirking.

I sighed and glared at him softly "I would prefer Professor if you called me by my name when we are alone Uncle Severus."

He chuckled slightly "You sure do have you grand-mere's attitude, Mia". He put his quill down and rubbed the brig of his nose.

I looked at him worried it had not been that long since the war "Are you alright Uncle Severus?" I rushed to him grabbing his hand.

He smiled a soft smile and sighed, nodding his head and yawning "Just a little tired Mia nothing a good night sleep won't cure now go and eat lunch." I sighed but left as he instructed but instead of heading for the great hall I headed for the Heads Dorm.

"Password?" The Gray Lady asked. "Anima." The door swung open I quickly fetched Seeds of Yesterday I hadn't been able to read it for days, so I sat in the chair by the window glad to alone and able to read. Sadly, it did not last long any more than seven minutes later did Blaise storm in, I looked up and started laughing, in fact, I laughed so hard I fell out of the chair, I couldn't believe it there he stood in all his glory minus his bight bubblegum pink hair. He turned to glare at me. "This is not funny Sirena!" He shouted making me laugh even harder due to the fact that his voice sounded like a high pitched squeak.

After about another ten minutes his hair and voice returned to normal, and I was finally able to quit laughing and ask "What happened to you?"

He glared at me again before showing me a box with an all too familiar W on it. "Your red-headed eighth-year friend gave this to me saying that it was from you, she ran off giggling toward a group of girls then they all turned to look at me waved and they all ran off together to the great hall. I opened the box to find it filled with pocket coffee however upon eating one my hair changed to this merlin awful color and when I talked my voice sounded like one of them chipmunks you see on muggle TV!" He huffed and I began to laugh again not at all surprised by Adrinna's antics.

"I never sent you and pocket coffee you were just had a prank pulled on you by my friends Adrinna and Ginny the candies are probably a new invention by the Weasley twins Fred and George they send them to Ginny to try out on unsuspecting new years and since you are technically new this year she chose you to be the guinea pig. Well, at least Adrinna did." I explained still laughing slightly. He just stood there like he couldn't believe what he was hearing suddenly the bell rang meaning it was time for Charms then DADA and finally, Child Development. Thankfully Charms and DADA went off without a hitch now sadly came the class I was dreading/excited about. I walked in and sat next to Adrinna and playfully slapped her arm. "That's for what you did to Blaise- I then gave her a peck on the cheek- that's because it was bloody brilliant." She smiled but before she could say anything Prof. Black was drawing all attention to her.

"Alright let's begin, shall we?" She pointed her wand at the goblet "(1) Par Nomia" Suddenly the goblet burst into purple flames before spurting out a price of paper the Professor grabbed it and read it. " Greengrass and Malfoy." Astoria and Draco walked hand in hand though the door for their potions and came out three minutes later looking like they were about to get sick couple after couple did this including Luna and Neville, Pansy and Dean, Adrinna and Theo and many others I looked over at the side of the room where the males sat and grimaced there where two men left Blaise and Comric who I had not had the best encounter with he was one that unless you hexed him didn't take no for an answer, I let out a breath of relief and sorrow for Hannah when the Professor read off her and Comric's names, Before the goblet even spit out the last two names Blaise and I were at the door for the potions, once inside we saw the horribly green potions upon drinking mine I soon found out why all of our classmates looked like they were going to be sick it tasted worst then anything I had ever tasted in my life it was like blue chess mixed with liver and skeletal-grow. After Blaise downed his we stepped out and lined up with the rest of the class waiting to be taken to our new "gated community."

Sorry readers but I'm ending here for now. I'm tired it is now 12:40 A.M

I thought I slightly funny chapter was in order BTW pocket coffee is a piece of chocolate that contains liquid espresso inside.

Translations

Latin 1 pair names


	8. Chapter 8

Translations at the end of the chapter

The walk to the Room of Requirement was longer then I thought it would be but well worth the wait. We stopped just as we reached the entrance. Next to the door hung a sign which read Sunny Meadows. "Alright listen up as you go inside you will receive a piece of paper from me on it will be your address and password. There are three streets Phoenix Lane, Hydra Lane, and Chimera Lane, you have been sorted into your neighborhoods by both yours and your partners grades, the lanes are rated E, A, and O also the name on the paper will be the male students name because as soon as you walk through that door you are until the end of this year married. Now please two at a time come and get your paper oh also you've been given the rest of the day off for those of you who have double class or had detention for today and today only the detention is null and void." Once Prof. Black was finished everyone began to enter the room and rush to find their house. When Blaise and I entered I looked up a sighed thankfully that the ceiling had been enchanted to be a nice sunny sky.

Blaise looked at the paper he had been handed and sighed "Alright we now live on 5818 Hydra Lane house number 14 are you ready to go and find our home Mrs. Zabini." He sighed holding out his arm for me to take. I simply shook my head sighed and started walking toward Hydra Lane. I heard Blaise mutter something before jogging up to me. "You know Sirena you are a very hard woman to live with!" he sighed, I looked up at our street sign and smirked when I saw that we had been categorized as O students the best grade there was! Finding our house wasn't too hard it was a beautiful pearl white with a nice blue roof to it, in the front yard had an apple tree along with a little fenced of an area I hoped to turn into a little garden for fresh veggies. I turned to find that our neighbors where the Malfoy's and the Nott's and across from us lived the Longbottom's next to them where the Flitly's and the Thomas's I smiled and headed up the steps.

I looked at Blaise "Well are we just going to sit out here all night or will you tell me the password?" I huffed wanting to see the inside of my new house.

He chuckled "(1) Ovelpo" was all he said and the door swung open I entered to see a beautiful foyer the walls where a light blue and off the side was an area to take of your shoes and coats and hats off, in the middle/toward the back of the room was the staircase that leads up to the bedrooms. I turned and went into the kitchen first and loved the sight I saw it was an older kitchen with nice hard wood floors and nice tan walls and the counter tops where marbled there was a nice gas stove and oven the fridge was the newest muggle model there was , and about three feet in front of the stove was an island off in the corner of an area of the kitchen with windows that went from the floor to the ceiling was a little breakfast nook I could picture myself already making eggs and pancakes and bacon for breakfast, and wonderful Italian and French dishes for dinner and ohh, maybe even an apple pie or cobbler for dessert. I continued my inspection and nodded and grinned when I saw the formal dining room it even had a small bar in the back the table and chairs where solid chestnut wood the walls a nice mixture of green and blue giving it a nice sea foam color, The living room was next it was Blaise who seemed happy with this room as he let out a whistle and I couldn't help but chuckle the room was indeed nice it was different from all of the other rooms it almost looked like our common room minus the fireplace was now angled in the corner giving more room for the books selves which were filled with both muggle and wizard books. After we spent about five minutes alone looking at our books realizing that there where new books mixed in with the old ones he had back in the heads dorm, we headed upstairs. There was a turn off both to the left and the right with two doors on each side and small hallway leading to a single double door we headed down the left hallway first, we opened the door to find a very simple yet elegant bathroom before heading to the next room I was puzzled slightly it was a simple study just a couple of desk and a books self between them, the room had solid wood walls with a white carpet. We turned and went to the other side of the hall and opened the first door on the right it was blank but upon opening the door we were greeted by Prof. Black's voice

"Welcome to your child's or children's nursery/bedroom upon finding out the gender of your child or children it will be your duty to decorate the room for the child/children." We both looked at each other and nodded. The next room we went into was a study as well only it had children size desk along with a little potion center in a corner toward the back. I sighed when I pictured my son or daughter pretending to be just like there Great Uncle and mixing things together. We shut the door before returning to the small hallway down the middle of the other two taking a deep breath I stepped down it and opened the door only to have the Minister of Magic's voice sound out.

"Hello and welcome back to Hogwarts students as you now I have issued a new mandatory class this room you have just entered is the master suit meaning it is yours and your partners bedroom now before you decided that you are not sleeping in this room with a member of the opposite sex, you should know that it will deduct points from your grade as you may have noticed the room is empty that is because you and you partner will be in charge of how it looks note you do not have to sleep in the same bed that is all." Upon hearing that I couldn't help myself and before I knew it I was on the floor unconscious.

Translations

Greek 1 Dream


	9. Chapter 9

Translation at the end of the chapter

I awoke on the couch in the living room, sighing as I stood up I shook my head I looked at the clock it was past dinner time in the Great Hall so I went to the kitchen. Humming Charles Trenet's La Mer as I cooked I completely lost myself in the song and began dancing around like a fool, suddenly I heard clapping coming from behind me I stopped mid-twirl and almost fell thankfully I was able to catch myself. "Careful Sirena you don't want to fall twice in one day, do you?" Blaise chuckled. I glared at him before adding the final touches to my Hachis Parmentier with a couple of Coquilles Saint-Jacques with crème Brulee and then poured myself a glass of Alsacian pinot noir.

" I asked you to stop calling me that" I snapped slightly as I sipped my wine I looked up to see him staring at my food with interest I rolled my eyes and finished one of my Coquilles Saint-Jacques before asking.

"What haven't you seen French food before?" He nodded at me before shaking his head.

"Well yeah, of course, I've seen French cuisine before I was just wondering why are you eating that?" He asked pointing at my food I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm eating it because I'm hungry duh and because it's one of my favorite dishes from when I was a child my Grand-Mere use to make it for me a lot." He looked at me confused and asked

"Aren't you a full-blooded Italian?". I rolled my eyes as I took another bite of my Hachis Parmentier before explaining,

"No, I'm only three quarts Italian my Father is half French and half British my mother is full Italian." He nodded before he left saying he was going to go read, I was able to thankfully finish my dinner in peace, after doing the dishes I head to the living room to do some studying after about an hour I yawned.

"Tired aren't you Cara? Come on let's go make our room up." He chuckled heading up the stairs I was too tired to get mad at him for calling me darling and simply headed up after him I flicked my wand at the right side of the room and a redwood single bed appeared with a simple mattress I flicked my wand again and a lime green sheet, pillow, and comforter appeared in the bed I then climbed in to bed and fell fast asleep.

\- the next morning-

I awoke feeling refreshed that is until I looked at the clock and realized I was almost late for Potions.

-1 minute to Potions-

I quickly slipped into the back row of seats followed by Draco and Astoria who were breathing heavily. "Has he started yet?" Astoria asked looking around the class I shrugged,

"I don't know I just got here seconds before you two did." Draco looked at me with his mouth open and faked being in shock.

"NO Hermione Granger was almost late? How could this be?" I smacked his arm playfully.

"Oh, be quiet here comes Slughorn." Potions thankfully went off without a hitch meaning that I left thankfully without a mess on me, and with both Gryffindor and Slytherin gaining 5 points each.

-DADA-

I bound in from lunch and sat next to Ginny who gushed "So what's this I hear about all the eighth years having to become parents and I heard someone got paired with their prince charming." I sighed and rolled my eyes,

"Please don't get started on that right now I don't want to talk about it." She sighed and sunk into her seat.

"Fine, I'll just ask Adrinna or Astoria." She grumbled I chuckled slightly as Snape entered the classroom,

"Turn to page 178 in your textbooks and get ready to take notes." He snapped waving his wand at any books he thought the students were opening to slowly. We learned the correct way to defend against and to clean a dragon fire attack.

-On the way to Child Development-

I sighed as I bumped into someone "Sorry". I snapped before rushing off to the class, I went in and sat with Pansy, Astoria, and Adrinna. Just then Prof. Black came in.

"Everyone please rise from now on you will sit with your partners and with your neighbors now sit!" she said waving her hands around. "Now for this lesson you will be learning all about the care of magical children and squib children."

-fifty minutes later-

I sighed as I fell into a chair by the window "That was the longest class I've ever had that Prof. is a total (1) colpo duro." I sighed pulling out my books and starting on my work by dinner I was done with all of my homework all but that for Defense Against the Dark Arts we had to write a five-page essay on all the different spells to repeal a fire attack. I sighed before suddenly coming up with an idea I quickly write the "Nott's" and the "Malfoy's" inviting them over for dinner before heading to the kitchen and whipping up a mix of both French and Italian dishes, after I finished the Chicken and Prociutto pasta skillet, I began working on the some Blanquette de Veau soup I made a Gypsy Tart for desert, just as I finished pouring the Merlot red wine there was a knock on the door I smiled and quickly fixed my cloths and opened the door. "Welcome." I smiled as I greeted Astoria and Draco followed by Theodore and Adrinna, they all smiled and thanked me for having them over before I escorted them into the dining area. I excused myself and headed up to the study and knocked on the door, Blaise opened it and sniffed before sighing fondly,

"It seems you cooked again Mia." He grinned.

"I did indeed now come we have some guest and its good manners for both of the heads of the house to be present," I said with a slight smile my head held high showing my status. He nodded and closed the door behind him,

"So who is our guest?" He asked as we headed down the staircase, I stared at him confused by his sudden change of attitude.

"The Nott's and the Malfoy's". I said as I allowed him to escort me to dinner. He pulled my chair out for me I smiled at this gesture dinner that night felt like the dinner I hosted at my ball, at the end of it Draco, Theo, and Blaise adjured to the living room while Astoria, Adrinna and I cleaned up the dishes before heading outside it turned out the backyard had a nice sit in flower garden.

"So, Hermione what's it like living with Blaise?" Adrinna asked wiggling her eyebrows I chuckled,

"It's fine actually I learned he likes to read muggle books can you believe it he still calls me Sirena though." I sighed happily,

Astoria gasped. "You like him!" I shook my head

"I do not!" I said blushing, which just caused them to laugh. They left about fifteen minutes later not long after I headed to bed with only one thought on my mind, Did I truly like Blaise Zabini?

Translations

Italian 1 Blowhard.


	10. Chapter 10

Translations at the end of the chapter

-Three months later-

Today was the day and I was terrified, I was so scared I could hardly focus on my other classes and it seemed all the other eighth year girls were having the same problem. When we got to Child Development there was a note on the door: Would all the young women please report to the infirmary.

We all groaned and headed to the infirmary, Madam Pomphrey was waiting for us when we arrived a smile on her face. "Hello ladies please have a seat and we will begin first up Adrinna." Madam Pomphrey said as she waved for use to sit. Adrinna came out of the silenced room tear stains on her cheek, sweat on her brow and a slight bump under her shirt.

"She wants you next Luna." Adrinna groaned as she sat next to Astoria and me.

"How bad was it?" Astoria asked wiping the sweat off Adrinna's brow Adrinna growled slightly,

"Believe me when I tell you that there is no pain worse." I gulped as Luna came out just as Adrinna had.

"Sorry Mione you're next." She whimpered as she sat back down I stood and walked back my breathing hitching as I stepped into the room, the door closed behind me Madam Pomphrey did her best to smile as she grabbed a tube that read Zabini,

"Please, Ms. Granger-Scrivi lay down on the bed." I did as she instructed fear clutching my heart. "Now I will not lie to you this is indeed going to hurt but I need you to bear with me". She said this as she placed the tube open on my womb area my breath clutched, "Inserire" was all she said before the pain started it felt as if something was trying to rip it's was into my womb at the same time my back arched feeling like it was trying to break in two all of this lasted maybe a minute or two but it felt like it lasted for hours, by the time all of us were done it was time for dinner but we all hurt so much that none of us wanted to go to dinner, so we all slowly went back to the Room of Requirement. I was fighting back the urge to throw up once I made it to Blaise and my cottage, I opened to door to find Blaise and Draco laughing and telling jokes.

"Hey Mia, how are you feeling?" Draco asked looking at me as if I was going to bite his head off.

"Why don't you go ask Astoria. She should be home by now." I stated with a slight glare on my face,

"Right you know that sounds like a great idea sees you later Blaise, Hermione". Draco said walking as fast as he could out the door.

"So, does this mean that-

"Blaise let me explain something to you I am hurting I am tired and I am hungry so unless you have food or are going to carry me to bed leave me alone!" I shouted glaring at him as I headed to the kitchen, I threw together a sandwich eat and headed to bed.

-The next day-

I awoke suddenly feeling like I was going to be sick and rushed to the bathroom almost tripping on Blaise as he came out of the bathroom. "Whoa, you ok Sirena?" Before I could answer I lost my dinner from the night before.

"Yeah, it just morning sickness I think." When I stood and walked/wobbled over to the sink and gasped when I saw myself it was hard to believe it but in just one night I looked three months pregnant. Not really Hermione you are three months pregnant duh I mentally scolded myself.

"Wow you look beautiful Cara Mia," Blaise said stepping closer placing a hand on my stomach. I instinctively rested a hand on top of his. I shook my head before replying,

"No, I'm not I'm fat". He spun me around to look me in the eyes.

"No Hermione your pregnant fake or not with my child and to me that makes you beautiful." And the next thing I knew he was kissing me.

Translations:

1 Latin insert


	11. Chapter 11

Translations at the end of the chapter

-two weeks later-

Blaise and I had yet to discuss the kiss we had shared before I pulled away and ran from the room, and now here we sat waiting our turn to find out how many children we were having and their sex. To say things had been tense between the two of us the last two weeks would be an understatement, I could barely move around the house without bumping into him. I did everything I could to avoid him and of course, it failed. _Why can't I just talk to him I mean it's not like I didn't like the kiss..._

"Mr. And Mrs. Zabini?" Madam Pomphrey called jogging me out of my thoughts we stood and head to desk.

"Yes, ma'am," Blaise says holding my hand.

"Please come with me." She motions toward a door with a smile on her face. Once we enter the room I see the sonography machine and a hospital bed. "Please lay on the bed and lift your shirt Ms. Granger-Scrivi." I did as I was asked still holding Blaise's hand when madam Pomphrey squeezed the gel on my stomach I squeezed his hand tighter.

"Calm down Serina it ok". He said stroking my hair. After about two minutes Madam Pomphrey turned the monitor to show two beautiful babies.

"What are their genders,?" I asked tears in my eyes.

"You are having a little boy and a little girl Ms. Granger-Scrivi". Madam Pomphrey. I looked up at Blaise tears streaming down my cheeks I reach up and pull him close enough to kiss him when Madam Pomphrey cleared her throat. "Please take that elsewhere I have other patients to see". I pulled away and upon feeling the heat rush to my cheeks I was sure I was as red as a cherry.

-at the house-

"So, what are you doing for the winter holiday?" Blaise asks grabbing my coat and hanging it in the coat closet it wasn't cold in the school not really but the room of requirement had been enchanted to snow during the winter months.

"I will be heading home so that I can host the annual winter ball and dinner." I paused a moment before asking "Would you like to come with me?". He quirked up an eyebrow before grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on it.

"I would be honored Serina." He smiled and suddenly I couldn't control myself and I was kissing him it started out as a soft sensual kiss until he realized what was happening and turned it into a deep passionate one, I let out a small gasp when he lifted me carrying me to the couch, a small moan escaped me when he kissed and then bit my neck.

"Oh, (1) mon amour that feels so good". I gasped out as he did it again I felt a heat gather in my lower abdomen before... I was pushing him off and rushing to the kitchen before puking in the sink.

"I guess this means no rough stuff huh," Blaise asked chuckling as he came over and gathered my hair up into a tight ponytail.

"I'm sorry Blaise I guess not". I chuckled back before getting sick again.

I guess this makes it official I like Blaise Zabini.

-Later that night-

"So, does this mean that you accept me mia cara?" Blaise asked as he stroked my hair while I read aloud from **_The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien._**

"Only if you intend to accept me for everything I am mon amour," I answered lifting my head up to kiss him once again, I couldn't get over the fact that he tasted like honey.

"Hmm better so down cara unless you want another episode like this afternoon." He chuckled pulling away I sighed before laying my head down and continuing to read. I awoke the next morning in my bed only it had been enchanted to become bigger and instead of my pillow my head was resting on Blaise's chest. I looked up to see that he was still sleeping and so I snuggled closer and closed my eyes to sleep just a few hours longer.

Translations

1 French my love


	12. Chapter 12

Translations at the end of the chapter

-3 days later-

"Gosh damn it Blaise if we don't leave soon we are going to miss our flight," I shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I want to make sure we have everything!" He shouts as he comes out with at least four suitcases. I sigh and roll my eyes before heading for the door.

"You know how about instead of carrying all of those you do what I did and shrink them down to fit in your pocket mon amour". I chuckle as I turn to see him dropping them and tripping down the stairs, causing me to start to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's not funny cara!" He shouts trying to suppress his own laugh, I take a couple of deep breaths before helping him up and pulling him into a kiss.

"That's not something I really want to see my "Sister" doing Mione." I spin around and all but jump into the open arms of my "big brother",

"HARRY! Oh, I've missed you". I cry holding on to him like he'll disappear if I let him go. Slowly Harry was able to pry me off.

"So, what's happening here?" Harry asks his eyebrows quirked upward.

"Yeah, Harry this is Blaise the "Father" of my children, remember I wrote you about the new class Child development? - He nodded- "Well one thing led to another the other night and now we are a couple." I grabbed Blaise's hand pulling him closer. "We are actually fixing to head to Scrivi Manor for the holidays... Would you like to join us?" I ask with a small smile hoping that an argument wasn't about to happen.

Thankfully Blaise held out his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry, Hermione's told me a lot about you." Harry grip it smiled and nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine, but I must warn you if you hurt my little sister you'll wish for death by the time I'm done with you and that's a promise. Now – he said dropping Blaise's hand and turning toward me- I would love to spend the holidays with you, Hermione." He grabbed two of the suitcases and headed for the great hall.

-on the plane-

I sat between the two of them Harry was leaned back sleeping and Blaise was enthralled with the fact that his seat laid back eventually I had to stop him out of fear he might break it. "Cara I've been thinking about the babies you know we haven't really thought of names for them yet," Blaise said rubbing my stomach.

"I was thinking about Lilandran Stella Zabini for the little girl and Demetri Guerrier Zabini," I said smiling as I rested my head on his shoulder suddenly feeling very tired.

He kissed the top of my head "Those are perfect Mia Cara" He started humming _**Bella Ciao**_.

"Why of all songs did you choose that one?" I asked lifting my head. He shrugs and starts humming _**Bella Notte**_ instead I chuckled before laying my head down and listened to his deep humming and before long I was sleeping.


	13. Chapter 13

I want to say I'm sorry to everyone who is reading this story, I've run out of ideas so for now i will no longer be writing anymore of this story.


End file.
